


Surface

by SummerRainz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Humor, Drunk Sans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Kind of dark, Love Triangle, New undertale AU I think, Reader struggle, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Swearing, little angst, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRainz/pseuds/SummerRainz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, the human race fled in fear of the monster's magical powers and locked themselves underground for safety. Now the undeground is struggling with over population and sickness, and one girl manages to crawl out of the underground and escape to the surface in which you encounter mankinds greatest fear. Monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story ever! The town they are in, is where snowdin and Toriels house meet and are connected. Im not 100 percent with grammer so dont burn me at the stake for messing up please!

You were used to feeling dirty all the time. Not morally filthy but physically coated in grime. Not that you had a place to wash considering you haven't seen a running tap in a solid 6 months. The underground air was thick from being breathed in and out of thousands of lungs, countless of times. In a way it was almost comforting, that closeness and feeling of connection to everyone who called the Underground their home. However hearing the neverending sounds of whooping cough and crying made you feel utterly disgusting.

 

You ran down the cobbled street skittering down the winding alleyways of the city listening to the drone of a public announcement bounce off cold gray walls, "Attention: The birth rate allowance has been dropped to 2 children per viable female. Anyone who breaks this allowance will face severe punishment. Reminder, the Homeless shelter is now closed, anyone giving help to the homeless will face a fine of 500 dollars and 1 month in prison. Smile and be happy for here we are safe," and on that eerie note the announcer went quite. 

You continued your run pondering that last statement. Safe? From what? Many people said that monsters lived above and they loved to kill and hunt humans for sport using magic. But personally you thought it sounded like an old wife's tale.

You rolled your eyes as you finally reached the outskirts of the city where one could touch the cool cavern wall and feel the heartbeat of the weary earth thrum under their feet. You slowed down from your run and panted softly resting your hands on your knees. Here was we lived. We as in the homeless. Most of them, like yourself had been abandoned on the streets as your parents had gone over thier limit of children they could have. Others, a turn of ill luck or an addiction that consumed them leaving them an empty shell of what they used to be. 

You passed by a group of weathered elderly couples huddled around dim fire that kept jumping up to lick and warm their palms.

“Hey ____!” Missy called, waving you over.

You grinned and slowly wandered over shoving your hands into your pockets. Your run helped to warm your cold blood but now the heat was starting to die off. “Hey Missy! I see you got your fire going huh?”

The old lady smiled with a nearly toothless grin. She was the closest thing you had to a mother and you loved the old fart as such. “Oh yes but have you noticed anything different?” she asked tucking her wispy gray hair behind her ear.

“Hmm let me think…” It was obvious that she had found someone to cut her hair but you enjoyed teasing her over little things. Your smile widened as she twiddled with her hair trying to draw your attention to it. “Did you get a haircut?” Missy nodded with abandon her face stretching into a wide wrinkly grin. “I knew it! You look beautiful Missy,” you smiled and hugged her tiny body happily. 

“Oh chucks no need to butter me up dear, I know I'm not the pretty young vixen I used to be… but with some cleaning up you could sure make a man happy!” she gabbed letting go of you and turning back to the fire place nearly sticking her gnarled fingers into the flames in an attempt to get them warm. You chuckled pulling out an old piece of bread that you found and put it in her lap before kissing her ontop of the head and going to your room. 

By room you ment a crack in the cavern wall just big enough for you to squeeze through. On the other side however, past the cramped passage way was a fairly large cavern enough for you and Missy to lay down and sleep, and not have to worry about some one stealing your things as you slept. You yawned and laid down on the hard ground feeling sleep start to consume your body and mind with one fell swoop.

\----

The sound of screaming woke you from your sleep. You jumped up reaching for Missy to wake her but she wasn't there. Your heart sank as you rushed to the crack and started to squeeze through, shuffling painfully slow, your mind racing towards the worst things possible. A police raid, someone having a heart attack, maybe a wild dog pack wandered into camp and started attacking people again. 

The sight of a huge fire stole your thoughts. The fire was lapping at the earth and jumping at anything to feed its flames. Policemen were running through the homeless camp waving heavy black batons and beating anyone close enough with it. Frantically you took off in the opposite direction the nearest policeman as to avoid getting beaten to death. “MISSY!!!” you screamed forcing your legs to move faster as you ran through the camp. 

Some policeman were carrying gas cans and dumping the sickly fluid on the homeless people they had cornered and lit them on fire as they screamed for help and begged for their lives. You fought the urge to vomit and the urge to attck the police as you well knew they would easily overpower and kill you.

You skidded to a stop seeing Missy laying on the stone ground among a pile of old garbage. “Missy!” you wept running to her motionless body and falling to your knees. She was still, her chest faintly moving and a raspy noise echoing deep within her chest. Her skull looked to be broken. Blood slowly seeping from her temple and licking its way down into her bloody matted hair that she was so proud of only a few hours ago. 

You could hardly see through the stinging tears that welled in your eyes and trickled down your cheeks. You reached out touching her cold skin, your hand shaking as the choas around you continued, the scent of burning flesh and the sounds of desperate screams deadened to your senses. It was like you were in a dream. “Missy please wake up… don't die… Missy I need you,” you begged to her deaf ears. You watched helplessly as the last flicker of life in her body ceased and vanished. 

“Missy…” you choked out retracting the hand that was on her face so sharply it looked as though you had touched a smoldering coal.

 A policeman behind you grinned seeing you oblivous to his presence as you wept infront of the body of an old woman. He raised his arm the baton heavy in his hand and coated in small specks of drying blood. You looked back just intime to see the baton barreling towards your head. You yelped and jumped to the side the baton making impact in your side, strong enough to were you knew you would be bruised for a few weeks. You weezed and scrambled to your feet as the man made another swing at you, which this time he missed. 

You felt like you were floating when you ran. You felt disconnected from your body like you were watching yourself run past the fires, past the crying children and past the men and women who were beating to death everyone you knew and loved. You watched as a few police officers made a quick chase after you but gave up when they saw easier quarry off to the side. You ran until your heart was about to burst in your chest and each breath caused nails to rake across your lungs and throat. You ran until your legs gave out and you still swore you could hear the screaming. You didn't care when your knees buckled from under you sending you sprawling across the bottom of a rock cavern. 

Weakly you pushed yourself up and looked behind yourself. You had ran past the fence barrier which was constantly gaurded by armed forces but it appears that they were attracted by the gore below them and went down to enjoy and partake in the voilence.

 Now you couldn't help it. You retched onto the cold rocks from running so hard and from what you had seen. You coughed and wiped at your swollen lips. You needed to move before the forces came back. You staggered up leaning on the wall for support and limped on ignoring the screaming muscles in your body.

You walked for a good 3 hours before you collasped onto something soft. You opened your heavy eyelids to find yourself on a bed of golden flowers. Flowers… deep underground? The yellow petals seemed to nuzzle against your aching skin as if they were trying to comfort you, like a grandmother would do after a bad day at school. You felt the wetness on their petals and realized you were crying. You rolled onto your back and saw that in the ceiling of the cavern there was a hole in which a faint light trickled through and a few bird flew past. You watched the birds fly over head as if they were chasing dreams and you couldn't help your eyes from falling shut and as you fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 

\----

You woke up dizzy and nauseated. You groaned as you stood up to your feet your whole body sore. Looking up at the hole in the cavern wall you could see some green things hanging off the edge of the hole and a beeze of fresh air filled your lungs. It felt so good… you wanted more. You looked around looking for anyway to climb out of the cavern you were in. 

Smiling you saw a thick root of some plant sticking out of the hole and woven back into the rock. It looked to be 5 feet or so above you. You shed your thin coat and hole ridden pants leaving you in a gray tangtop and shorts. You tied together your pants and coat glad to see that it would be just long enough. You grabbed a wide rock and tied that to the makeshift rope using a pant leg. You took the rock in your hand and threw it at the root.

 The first time it just bounced off the root and clattered noisily to the ground. The second time she threw it the rock made it through the root and pulled the rope through. You grabbed onto your rope and pulled making sure the rock was stuck between the root and the cavern wall. Sure enough it was stuck and looked like it would support your weight. You took in a deep breath and started to climb.

 The fabric of yout coat seemed to cling to your skin making it easier to climb up. When you got to your pants however you could see the few holes in them start to grown and spread. It your pants ripped all the way though you would be stuck down here untill you perished. It a last burst of energy you pushed youself up and grabbed into the edge of the hole just as the rope snapped and fluttered back to the ground. 

You kicked your legs in the air trying to find some hold to push yourself up, feeling yourself start to slip. Desperately you grabbed onto a tree sapling and hoisted yourself up ignoring the thorns around the tree that dug into your skin as you pulled.

You did it. You drank in the outside air with huge deep breaths as you collasped onto the lush green grass and leaf litter. The air was cool and crips not humid or dank at all. You looked up into the sky marveling at the streaks of orange and gold spashed against a pink background. You laid there looking at what you belived was called a sunset. A smile worked across your lips as you stared at the sky. You giggled in joy, so happy you were alive. But after awhile the laughter turned into soft tired sobs realizing that the one person she wished was here was lying dead in the underground. 

\----

Papyrus was going for his afternoon jog. Normally he would be doing this alot earlier but he had lost 2 hours of his time trying to get sans of the couch and to work. He huffed quietly watching as leaves fell from the tree and onto the forest floor. He needed to stay fit if he was ever going to make it into the royal guard. Vigorous training wouod be the best way to show Undyne that we was ready for the royal guard.

 He paused swearing he heard a quiet sobbing. Deciding that this would be the perfect time to practice his stealth (something that many people said he should work on) he crept forward through the bush with a quiet Nyeh, until he saw a strange creature crying in the grass. His chest swelled as he took this as a chance to prove to Undyne that he was perfect for the job. He jumped out of the bush his hand on his chest plate. “FEAR NOT TINY… THING FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL AID YOU, SO STOP YOUR TEARS!” he yelled with enthusiasm bending over the small creature his head over yours. 

\----

You screamed as you heard something start yelling behind you and jolted up smacking your head into something large and white leaving you utterly unconscious. 


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus decides to bring you to his house to make you a meal of friendship! This chapter is much lighter then the first one! I had many giggles in the process of writing it.

Papyrus had never experienced a pain like that. All he did was try to comfort the strange creature when BAM! It headbutted Papyrus hard enough for him to see stars. He stood up with a groan holding his poor banged up skull. “G...GOOD SNEAK ATTACK MY FRIEND, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER BEEN TAKEN OFF GUARD LIKE THAT.” he glanced down at the startled girl who was now throughly asleep. Papyrus couldn't help stars from coming to his eyes. “WOWIE THATS EVEN MORE IMPRESSIVE THAN SANS SLEEPING ABILITIES AND HES THE LAZIEST BONES I KNOW!!!” Papyrus put his hands on his hips letting out a steam of nyehs. After awhile he looked back dowm to the creature he found. It still wasn't awake and seemed rather… pale…

 

“F...FRIEND?” Papyrus said half a tone lower then his normal speech. He reached out his gloved hand gently poking the soft fleshy creature. Papyrus narrowed his eyes poking the creaures side and stomach. It was very soft and squishy. Like… spaghetti noodles. His eyes narrowed further as he spied two lumps under the creatures face and poked those as well. They were even more squishy then the rest of the being. It was almost an addictive feeling and Pap felt his cheek bones tinge orange. He didn't exactly know why but a part of his brain chided him saying that he shouldn't touch the squishy things anymore, even though he wanted to. 

 

 Seeing as the friend wasn't waking up he sighed and picked up the creature and hoisted her over his shoulder. “FEAR NOT! I WILL TAKE YOU HOME AND YOU CAN BE MY FRIEND!” he said happily and began the march back home.

 

\----

 

You groaned awake your head aching. The ground swayed and traveled under your limp arms. You felt your eyes starting to close, darkness eating away at the edges of your vision. You dimly remember hearing a loud voice chat away, something about spohgetti or spaghetti you couldn't make it out as you passed out on the stangers shoulder again.

 

\----

 

Papyrus flung open the door to his house ignoring sans as he jolted awake half hanging out of the fridge. It seemed as though half way through grabbing a snack he fell asleep. Sans opened his lazy eyes. “hey… whats up paps?” he spoke standing up and shutting the fridge door. 

 

Paps suddenly felt the need to hide the person he brought home. Like he wanted it to be his friend and only his. “NOTHING BROTHER ONLY SOME DRY CLEANING AND…. LEAVES” Papyrus said dropping you onto the couch and pulling the couch cushions over the persons frame in a poor attempt at an disguise. 

 

“im so glad that i leave it to you to get the dry cleaning” sans chuckles waiting for the normal “OH MY GOD SANS.” to leave Papyrus’s mouth but it never came. Sans raised an eyebrow and shuffled over, his ratty slippers dragging lightly on the floor. His grin fell slightly as he saw the human under the couch cushion. “huh seems like we got a case of the couch potatoes.” sans chuckled.

 

“WHAT WHERE?!?” Papyrus yelled pulling off all of the cushions of the couch to find and get rid of thoses nuance potatoes, however in the process he knocked your limp body to the floor.

 

Sans walked over his hands in his pockets as he nudged your arm with his foot. “ay paps. i think you killed it. ether that or its dead tired.” sans blinked slowly his smile growing as he saw Papyrus’s face grow red. 

 

“SANS!!!” Payrus yelled warningly before he paused seeing your body sprawled on the floor and sans standing in front of it. Big fat orange tears welled up in his eye sockets threatening to spill down his face. “I…. KILLED IT???” he whined sounding utterly heart broken, falling to his knees. “SANS IM A MURDER!!! I KILLED MY FRIEND!!!” he wept covering his face with his bulky gloves.

 

“what? n..no paps i was only pulling on your funny bone…” sans stepped over your body to get to his crying brother, holding Papyrus’s head to his sweatshirt and rubbing Papyrus’s back like he did when he was a baby bones. 

 

\----

 

You blinked awake at the sound of yelling and crying. You shakily pushed yourself up blinking at your dry eyes. In front of you a small skeleton in a black and blue sweatshirt was trying to soothe a distraught tall skeleton in a cape and battle suit that seemed strangly familiar. Yep. You had to be dead. There was no other explanation for this.

 

The smaller skeleton glanced back as the tall skeleton pulled the smaller into a tight hug crying unintelligible words into the small skeletons sweatshirt. The blue skeletons eyes widened a bit before he winked at you causing a faint blush to grow on your cheeks. “mornin sleeping beauty.” the skeleton chuckled his voice deep and smooth. Oh hell no. Skeletons cannot speak or move or have the dark voice of an angel or none of that! They are supposed to be dead, you think.

 

The tall one looked up from the blue ones shoulder, orange tinted tears smeared across its face. “FRIEND YOU ARE ALIVE!!!” He cried out letting go of the little skeleton and scooping you into his arms. You were to stunned to say anything or react much, other then dimly realizing that the skeleton wasn't as, for lack of a better word, as boney as you expected. You could see the small one grinning at you as you were spun around. “I THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISE TO NEVER SCARE YOU AGAIN!!” 

 

Your attention snapped back to the skeletal embrace you were in. “Where am I?” you asked quietly looking at the skeleton you assumed was Papyrus. 

 

“YOUR AT MY HOUSE! WELL ME AND MY BROTHERS HOUSE. SAY HELLO SANS!!!” he demanded setting you down gently. Now that you were at your normal height you could see just how much Papyrus towered over you. 

 

Sans grinned lazily his white pinprick pupils flicking to look over your face, “sup, im sans the sansational skeleton,” his eyes, or eye sockets seemed to look straight through you. It made you shudder as it felt like he was probing your inner thoughts. “and you are?” Both of the brothers looked at you expectantly waiting for your response.

 

“Im ____… and I'm a human…” you murmured looking down at your feet, startled at the stark diffrence between your dirty feet and their clean carpet. You felt hugely out of place and you swore you felt yourself on the verge of tears but you managed to keep it down. “S...so you obviously don't want me here… so Im just gunna uh… go and get out of your hair…” you said quietly. The taller one seemed so nice and genuine in his enthusiasm and sans seemed okay but you felt like it might be a ruse. If the wife's tale was right about there being monsters then the tale of them hunting humans had a fair chance of being true aswell.

 

Papyrus gasped in shock. “WOWIE A HUMAN!!! THATS SO RAD!!!” he yelled which seemed to be a normal thing for him, before he knelt down to ‘whisper’ to sans, “SANS WHAT IS A HUMAN???” 

 

Sans shrugged “hmmm i think they are the things that live underground paps… although i understand if you have never heard of em, as they are largely under wraps.” Papyrus screeched and stomped out of the room and into the kitchen were the sound of crashing pots caused sans to chuckle. 

 

You found yourself smiling slightly at the joke but you stopped as soon sans looked back to you. “look kid, paps seems to really like ya…. would you at least stay for dinner and spend the night? it would make him really happy. you could even wash up before dinner if you like, it looks as though you went through hell…” he remarked looking at your dirt covered skin and tangled hair. He could also see some various cuts and brusing all over your exposed skin. You bit your lip before nodding.

 

A hot shower and some fresh food sounded like heaven right now. “O...okay but I will leave in the morning…” you knew if you tried to run right now they could easily catch you, as you were running on empty at the moment. You would just sneak out in the middle of the night when they were asleep. No way they were going to get the best of you. 

 

“just warning ya kid…. im watching you and if you try anything…” his white pupils vanished and his voice got darker causing you to shudder. “your gunna have a bad time…” he warned before meandering to the kitchen. 

 

You exhaled loudly, not even realizing you were holding your breath. 

 

“HUMAN THE BATHROOM IS UPSTAIRS IF YOU WISH TO BATHE BEFORE SUPPER! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THE FINEST FEAST OF YOUR LIFE! NYEH NYEH NYEHHHH!!!!” Papyrus called from the kitchen peeking his head from around the side. He smiled at you waving his hand. His smile was damn right infectious and you couldn't help but to smile and wave shyly back a faint blush on your cheeks. And with that you went upstairs to shower.

 

\----

 

Sans sighed sitting at the counter watching Papyrus frantically cook, grinning as Pap filled a pot with water and started to punch tomatoes for a sauce. Sans flinched a bit as a chunk of tomato flew and landed on his skull. “oh no i have been hit” he thought to himself before flicking the tomato off. He wasn't sure what to think about the human. The king and queen had found a human child when they went for a walk one day with their son. Sans had met them once before. Chara was their name. That human gave him the down right shudders they way they grinned at him. However this human seemed complete opposite. Like a puppy, cute and shy, Pap seemed to like them alot but… he liked everyone so that wasn't saying much. 

 

But that didn't change the fact that a human, a strange human, was under their roof and who knows what it is capable of. Sans sighed hearing the water up stairs. If he was honest though… the human seemed pretty cool.

 

“BROTHER! I FORGOT TO GIVE THE HUMAN CLOTHES!!! COULD YOU GO GRAB MY COOL DUDE SHIRT AND SHORTS FOR THEM??? AS A GUEST THEY DESERVE ONLY THE HIGHEST RANKING CLOTHING!” Papyrus asked glancing up from beating the tomatoes into a pulp. 

 

“but its so farrrrrrr” Sans whined slouching onto the counter. 

 

“SANS….. PLEASE.” Papyrus said in a serious tone eyeing his brother. “SHE IS OUR GUEST!” 

 

“alright alright im going” Sans huffed getting up from his comfortable stool and jumping up to Paps room to gather the clothing Papyrus said the human should wear.

 

\----

 

The hot water felt so good on your skin. You almost purred when you first got under it. You watched as the steaming water gathered all the dirt, dust and dried blood and swished it down the drain in a faintly brown river. You tried the comb your fingers through your wet hair ignoring the slight pain it gave your skull as you worked out the knots to the best of your ability. You looked around for some soap, slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't in the shower but on the sink on the other side of the bathroom. Glancing to the door to make sure it was locked you decided to make a quick grab for it, stepping out of the shower. 

 

\---- 

 

Sans knocked lightly on the bathroom door. He waited a good minute for you to respond but after that bit he got tired of standing and waiting for you to hear him and decided to jump inside the bathroom. He would be quick and silent. You wouldn't even know he was there.

 

\---- 

 

You grabbed the soap off the counter and turned back to get back into the shower when a flash of white startled you. You yelped and grabbed the shower curtain as you tried to pull yourself back into the shower and away from the light. Slowly that light turned into sans and he opened his eyes. “yo i got you some clothe-” he was cut off with the sight of naked wet shiny skin as you tried desperately to cover yourself the shower no longer a viable escape route with the way sans was standing.

 

“G...get out!” you half yelled half squeaked your face red as you backed against the wall. Sans was a lovely shade of almost neon blue, his eyes wide as if he was in a trance his eyes locked onto your body. “Out!” you screeched throwing the bar of soap that was in your hand at the skeleton. It hit him square in the face.

 

“f...fuck s...sorry i thought you would ya know… be in a shower..” he muttered tearing his eyes away from your soft form and putting the clothes on the counter. “these are for ya know…. to wear and um…” he cleared his throat as you looked at him mortified. “bye” he chuckled jumping back out of the bathroom. You sighed feeling your face grow hot from the severe blush on your face. You went back into the shower hoping to wash San’s gaze from your body. 

 


	3. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally you get to eat and Papyrus has a propasition for you...

You took in a deep shaky breath. Having a skeleton pop up right behind you when you're trying to take a shower was not on your list of possibilities that might happen. Then again escaping the underground wasn't one either… 

 

You poked your head out of the shower curtain making sure that you wouldn't have to expose yourself when reaching for the towel next to the shower. You reached back turning off the stream of hot water and grabbed the towel as fast as you could. Seeing as no more skeletons decided to pop up, you took it as a green light and wrapped the fluffy white towel around your body, tucking the edge of the towel under your armpit. It make it look like you were wearing a fuzzy dress.

 

You stared at yourself in the mirror for a long time. Looking at the way your skin seemed to glow now that it was clean, how pink the hot water left your cheeks and how your hair clung to your wet skin as if it didn't want any distance between it and you. You picked up a small hand towel and rubbed it through your hair until it was slightly damp. While you dried off you noticed a stack of folded clothing on the bathroom counter. Sans must have put it there when he…. Saw you hiding behind a shower curtain. You blushed out of embarrassment murmuring a few not so choice words under your breath before you got dressed.

 

A white shirt with cool dude written on it with a marker. Classy. You grinned as it swished around your thighs. Yeah this was definitely a Papyrus shirt. You hissed realizing that you forgot to put a bra on but then realized that the enormous shirt hid almost all of your chest and it was thick enough so you couldn’t see the circle of wear your nipples would be. Eh good enough. You spied the pair of gym shorts that were also left on the counter before pulling them on. They looked more like pants than they did short but it would have to do. You walked back to get a full picture of what you looked like. “Damn I look like a child…” you giggled a little. 

 

Welp… now it was time to go down stairs and see what in the world that burning smell was.

 

\----

 

Papyrus eyed sans as he slouched on the couch. He did have a bit of a blush earlier but it had seemed to be gone now. “BROTHER DID YOU DELIVER THE GARMENTS?” he asked from the kitchen. 

 

“yeah don't worry about it paps” he responded closing his eyes.  

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes slightly before the aroma of toasted spaghetti sauce drew him back to the task at hand. The human would love this! It was going to be the most delicious meal it had ever had the pleasure of eating! Papyrus stirred the sauce with a heavy black ladle as he hummed a tune. “HUMAN THE MEAL OF DINNER IS ALMOST DONE!!!” he called out, pulling out his finest china for his friend and brother. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to please you and make you proud with his skills. 

 

\----

 

You walked down stairs hearing Papyrus call for you. “Heh human must be my name now” you chuckled to yourself. You placed either one of your hands on the stair railing and pushed yourself up with your arms and setting yourself down on the stair below the whole way down the staircase. Not only was it jazzier than walking down, it also gave you an excuse to avoid eye contact with you know who. 

 

Speaking of which he seemed to be passed out on the couch completely unfazed by earlier. You paused at the bottom of the stairs looking at sans. You didn't know what to think of him. He kinda scared you at first but he was so chill at the same time. It was odd. You shook your head and walked to the kitchen, your feet gently padding along the floor.

 

Papyrus was in the kitchen pent over a pot of boiling water with his back to you. “Hey Papyrus anything I could help you with?” you chirped, feeling a little guilty for not being of much use. You leaned against the counter looking up and watching the master chef at work. 

 

“NO NEED I AM ALMOST DONE!” he boasted before turning around to face you. His face turned a faint orange as he saw you in his clothing. It made his chest swell as if he was… proud. You tilted your head at his strange expression. 

 

“O...oh alright then…” you murmured looking down your face heated. The intensity of his look made you slightly… nervous. You looked over your shoulder to see a table already set for dinner. Three white plates and three sets of silverware circled the small table. 

 

“HUMAN YOU LOOK RATHER WELL IN THAT CLOTHING! WHOEVER PICKED THAT OUT MUST HAVE SOME GREAT TASTE DO YOU AGREE?” he asked hopefully, his eyes filled with what almost looked like little stars. 

 

You looked up at his and smiled, his expression was utterly adorable. “Of course! Whoever picked this out must be at the top of fashion!” You didn't think it was possible but Papyrus smile got even wider and the stars in his eyes bigger. You jumped at the sound of a chair scraping along a floor. You twirled around to see Sans getting in one of the chairs. His eyes met yours and you blushed looking away from him. His his normal smile turned to a smirk at this. 

 

“sorry kiddo, didn't think i would get under your skin that much~” he practically purred a huge shit eating grin on his face. 

 

You rolled your eyes and sat in the seat farthest away from him. He didn't deserve a response, and part of you believed that snapping back at him would only make things worse for you. 

 

Papyrus obvious to the awkward tension between you to, placed a huge bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED THE BEST FEAST FOR HIS BROTHER AND NEW HUMAN FRIEND.” he announced to no one in particular before sitting down in between you and Sans.  

 

\----

 

Nothing particularly eventful happened at dinner. You learned that Papyrus was training to be in a royal guard and that Sans ran a hotdog stand. The pasta wasn't half bad either. Granted you hadn't eaten in a long time so anything better than dirt was good in your book. In fact you inhaled over half your plate before the end of Papyrus story of how he found you and brought you home. He seemed very pleased that you enjoyed his food that much and even scooped you a second serving. Sans seemed pleased as well that you were eating the food. Seeing you making his brother so happy started to eat away at the guarded suspicion he had towards you. He still however didn't trust you completely. 

 

After an hour or so at the table you pushed your plate away with a groan as Papyrus tried to give you a third helping. “Sorry I can't eat anymore…. My tummy feels like it's going to explode,” you groaned holding an impressive food baby under your shirt.

 

“THE LAST THING I WOULD DESIRE WOULD BE YOUR COMBUSTION!!” Papyrus responded quickly snatching up the plate as if you would continue eating and die if he didn't. Sans had eaten most of his dinner and Papyrus only ate two bites between his constant speaking. You didn't mind though. It was nice to see his pure enthusiasm about life. It was like a breath of fresh air.

 

“HUMAN??” Pap said rather quietly as he fiddled with his thumbs almost nervously. 

 

“Yeah Papyrus?” you responded looking towards him.

 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO SLEEP TOGETHER?” he asked looking at you.

 

In the background you could hear Sans choke on a bite of spaghetti. 

 

“P...Papyrus what do you mean?” you asked you face turning red. There was no way he meant that as in anything sexual… he was to innocent. 

 

“I MEAN THAT YOU COULD SLEEP IN MY BED WITH ME THAT WAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH.” HE RESPONDED TILTING HIS HEAD, “WHAT ELSE COULD THAT EVEN MEAN?”

 

You grinned and chuckled. “Well it means that-” before you could finish your sentence Sans smacked his hand over your mouth, sweat beading on his brow.

 

“it means a sleep over bro!!!” sans said smiling. Well he was always smiling. You pulled his hand away glaring at him slightly for the invasion of space. 

 

“OH THAT'S A PERFECT IDEA HUMAN LET'S HAVE A SLEEP OVER!!!!” Papyrus clapped his hands together happily. 

 

If you had a sleepover with Papyrus there was going to be no way to escape if things went south. Yes you honestly didn't think Papyrus had a mean bone in his body but still… you have been wrong before, but on the other hand a sleepover with Papyrus sounded like it would be fun. 

 

You opened your mouth to respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im gunna leave it up to you guys if you want to have a sleep over or not! If you guys do decide to have a sleepover there wont be any smut so don't get your hopes up, this is a nuce slow burn after all ;) and sorry about the kinda short chapter...


	4. Tickles and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to have a sleepover with Papyrus!!!

“Sure that sounds like it would be lots of fun!” you grinned. You had a strong belief that Paps couldn't hurt a fly much less you. 

 

Papyrus clapped his hands together excitedly his smile getting impossibly big, “OH HUMAN THIS WILL BE THE BEST SLEEPOVER OF YOUR LIFE! I PROMISE!!!” he exclaimed standing up and quickly cleaning up. 

 

You grabbed your plate and stood up to help Papyrus. “Where should I put my plate?” you asked to him as started a sink full of bubbly water. 

 

“OH JUST BRING IT HERE HUMAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP YOU KNOW? YOU ARE MY…” Papyrus looked at Sans, “OUR GUEST!”

 

You brought your dishes over to the sink, “but you guys have done so much for me…. I want to help.” You looked up a Papyrus a small shy smile on your face. 

 

Papyrus heart melted. “WELL IF YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP YOU CAN GO WITH SANS TO FIND BLANKETS FOR THE SLEEPOVER.” 

 

You nodded and walked back into the dining room and over to Sans, who was still at the table leaning back in his chair. His eyes were closed and a soft raspy snore left his mouth. “Sans can you help me find the blankets?” you said quietly. His snoring only got louder and his mouth seemed to twitch. You poked his skull gently. “Sanssssssss I need help!!!” you said a bit louder than before. Sans snoring went from a soft snore to incredible loud. You knew then that he was faking it to get out of helping you. You narrowed your eyes and smirked an evil plan forming in your mind. 

 

\----

 

Sans snoring softened as soon as he heard the human walk away. He opened his eyes and sighed sitting up in his chair. Man that kid almost stole his Pappy's innocence. He sighed resting his hand on his head. He really wanted to sleep in his own bed but he might have to join the slumber party to make sure no funny business took place. He snorted. “heh funny business,” he chuckled under his breath. 

 

Suddenly a hand dug into his ribs through his clothing causing him to wheeze in surprise and buck against whatever that was. 

 

\----

 

You didn't really leave you just moved a few feet back. You watched as sans got up thinking you were gone and heard him chuckle. You grinned widely seeing your chance. You were gunna tickle him with no mercy!!!

 

You crept forward slowly and silently, like a cat through the grass. You paused for a moment watching sans to make sure he hadn't heard you. It didn't look like he noticed. With a lunge forward your hands landed on his ribs as you began to tickle him. 

 

Immediately he gasped and bucked against your hands as you laughed.

“GOT YA!” you yelled as Sans laughed and wiggled. You continued to tickle him even when a soft no and please escaped his mouth. You tickled him so hard that he fell out of his chair. You could see his face now as you straddled his hips, continuing your attack, to much in the zone to see anything wrong with the position. Sans face was dark blue, tears streaming down his face as he gasped for air. His whole body was shaking as he pushed you and your hands away. 

 

You laughed loudly and went tickle him one last time but right as you did, he planted his feet into the ground and bucked up tossing you forward. You yelped in shock reaching out to steady yourself on something. You felt your fingers find a hole to hold onto. You felt Sans go stiff and you looked up in shock.

 

Your fingers were in his eyes sockets. Sans was the color of the ocean and his breathing was as ragged as if you were still tickling him. His pinprick pupils were gone leaving only the dark black caverns that your fingers in. Not all the way though only to your second knuckle. 

 

“S...shit Im so sorry sans my hands slipped..” you quickly retracted your hands. “A...are you okay? D...did I hurt you?” you whimpered genuinely afraid. If you did that to a human they would be screaming in agony for sure. 

 

“h..heh im gunn...gunna have to keep an eye out for ya kiddo…” Sans panted his white eyes flickering back to life. You sighed in relief until Sans quickly flipped you both over so he was on top. You were too stunned to say anything. You were dimly aware of your face getting red. Sans face inched closer to yours until his forehead was a breaths away from your forehead. “i'm going to have to keep a real close watch…” he murmured his voice low and dark. You felt your heart flutter as you looked at him speechless. 

 

“BROTHER, HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE WHAT WAS WITH ALL THE RUCKUS?!?” Papyrus yelled. 

 

Sans eyes widened as he jumped off so quick it seemed almost as if he teleported off. “y...yeah bro its all good….” sans held his hand out to you. He wasn't looking at you but he flexed his fingers as a sign of hey I will help you up. You took his hand which was stangely warm and soft given that he was a skeleton. Not nearly as warm or as soft as a human's but it definitely wasn't just bone. You got up dusting off Papyrus shirt and shorts which hung off your body. 

 

“blankets are up stairs in the closet to the left.” sans said in an almost monotone voice. You nodded wondering what the hell just happened. Sans walked to the front door. “im going to grillbys,” sans told Papyrus as he walked out of the house and shut the door. 

 

Papyrus sighed heavily walking out of the kitchen and drying his hands on a towel. “NOT THAT GREASE JOINT…” Papyrus looked at you and your blushing face. “IS IT TOO HOT FOR YOU HUMAN?” he asked concerned. 

 

You quickly shook your head no. “No I'm fine Paps... “ you reassured looking away from the front door to look at Papyrus. 

 

\----

 

After assuring Papyrus that it wasn't to hot and you weren't sick, he said he wanted to go fix his room for a bit.

 

You walked up stairs to the closet. You opened the white door and looked inside of the the small space. You weren't really seeing the blankets. You did see however lots of small stuffed animals and baby toys. You smiled picking up a purple teddy bear and rubbed its soft fur. You remembered having stuffed animals faintly. You gently placed it back with a lot more gentleness than a normal person would. 

 

You took a step back and looked up. There on the top shelf. A small stack of blankets. Grinning you reached for them however they were just out of your grasp. You jumped and reached out yet they were teasingly on the touch of your finger tips. “Papyrus I can't reach the blankets!” you yelled.

 

You heard his footsteps behind you. “NO PROBLEM HUMAN I GOT IT!” you looked up to see long boney arms reach above you and felt Papyrus’s chest plate press against your head. You blushed at the closeness but Papyrus didn't seem to notice how you where sandwiched between him and the shelf. He easily grabbed the towels and took a step back here. “HERE HUMAN!” Papyrus purred handing you the blankets. “LETS GET SET UP FOR THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!!!” 

 

You smiled and forced your blush away. “Lets do it!” you sang holding the towels and following Papyrus to his room. 

 

\---- 

 

After taking in the sights of Papyrus’s room including his impressive collection of action figures, you both agreed his car bed would be to cramped for the both of you. So you guys laid out all the blankets on the floor creating a soft nest. You laid across the makeshift bed with a happy groan. It was so much better then what you were used to. 

 

“We make a great team Papyrus!” you chuckled as you rolled around on the blankets. 

 

“OF COURSE WE DO HUMAN! WE ARE BOTH COOL DUDES!” he Nyehed point to his matching cool dude shirt. You had never seen so many identical outfits before untill Papyrus had opened his closet. You closed your eyes feeling the exaughstion of the past few days settle in. Papyrus laid on the bed and cleared his throat akwardly. “SO HUMAN... COULD I ASK A FAVOR?” he asked looking over at you. 

 

“Mhmm… what is it Papyrus?” you asked opening and eye to look at him. 

 

“Well I can't sleep without a bedtime story….” he whispered. You were shocked. This was the quietist you had ever heard Papyrus speak. He looked at your stunned face and turned bright orange. “YOU DON'T HAVE TO HUMAN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, IT’S JUST THAT I CALLED SANS AND HE IS NOT GOING TO BE BACK TILL REALLY LATE…” 

 

“Of course I will Papyrus! Would you mind if I told you one that Missy used to tell me when I was little?” you responed with a small smile patting the spot next to you. Papyrus scooted closer and laid his huge head in your lap. 

 

“THATS FINE HUMAN. I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT HUMAN BEDTIME STORIES ARE LIKE!” he rolled onto his back so he could look up at your face.

 

You blushed and looked away. One of your hands was resting on his skull, tracing little shapes on the bone. You told him the story of Cinderella and how she came out a queen after facing all of her conflicts. You teared up slightly towards the end thinking of the way Missy would brush your hair as she would tell you this story. You thought about the way she held you tightly at the end of the story saying that you were her little princess. Papyrus looked at you seeing your tears and reached up with his thumb wiping away your tears with his thumb. You smiled and wiped at your eyes as you finished the story.

 

Papyrus took you gently and laid down holding you to his chest. “Dont worry human… things will be better now and I the great Papyrus will make sure that no one will ever hurt you…” he looked down running his fingers through your fair mimicking the movements you were doing to him earlier. You shivered feeling the stress and grief leave your body slowly. 

 

“T...thank you Papyrus…” you murmured you voice thick with tears. You felt Papyrus nod and hold you tighter as you both fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going be solely from sans point of view from the tickle fight to him getting home in the middle of the night :) 
> 
> plus Papyrus is so fricken adorable!!!


	5. go home sans you're drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets dunked, and confronts his guarded opinion about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is soley from Sans point of view

Sans walked to the front door. “im going to grillbys.” sans called out closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath in trying to ignore the soft thrumming of magic in his chest. He glanced around debating on wether to teleport to grillbys or not. He decided to walk part of the way to let himself cool down. He stepped off the porch and walked down the cobbled street. He sighed deeply letting the cool air rush through him and caress his insides, shivering at the pleasurable sensation. 

 

Man that kid…. The nerve… she had completely snuck up and took him by surprise and that never happened before. He didn't really care about that… tickling was no biggie. Yeah it sucked not being able to breath, teleport or fight back but hey he was always down good ol tickle fight.

 

But when her fingers slipped into his goddamn eyes. Normally that wouldn't affect him. Accidents happened. Once Asriel when he was 2 years old, stuck his furry hands into his eyes until it it knocked against the back of his eye sockets and sans only chuckled. But with you… it awoke something he hadn't felt in a long time. That desire… he groaned to himself kicking at a dried up leaf on the ground. He reminisced about his relationship with Bunny before she ran her shop. 

 

It was pretty good actually. He loved the way she sassed friends but in the friendliest way possible. Her family was really sweet to. It seemed like there was always little kiddos running around the place. He loved her ears, her light purple fur, her busty body and her shining eyes. They had even romped around a little before they broke up. If he remembered correctly she broke up with him because she wanted to focus on her shop. He did not dislike her for it. They still talked and every once in awhile he would drop by with lunch from grillbys for them to share. 

 

He smiled to himself before he jumped to grillbys feeling himself all mellowed out again. He pushed open the faded red door with ease, the heavy scent of good food and smoke soothing his frazzled nerves. He walked over the greater dog and doggo who were playing some hybrid between poker and go fish. He peeked over greater dogs shoulder and tapped on a card in his hand. “that one bud.”

 

Greater dog looked at him with a bit of confusion. He whined as if to say if sans was sure. Sans chuckled. “hey im only trying to throw you a bone!” 

 

Lesser dog who was sitting at the table across from doggo, barked and his neck grew a good 7 inches in excitement. Sans chuckled a bit louder and sauntered over to grillbys bar sitting in usual seat at the end of the bar and next to wall. Grillby walked over polishing an old glass in his hand. “i want the strongest drink you have and i want it to burn on the way down.” Sans winked. 

 

If Grillby had eyes he would have definitely rolled them. He turned around grabbing a bottle of monster whiskey and poured it into a cool glass. The glass had no ice in it of course, while Grillby was dedicated to his restaurant and bar, he wasn't willing to hurt himself every time someone ordered a drink. Grillby set the amber liquid in front of sans. 

 

“much obliged sir” sans murmured grabbing the small shot glass. He swirled it around watching the dark golden contents swirl around the inside of the glass. He shouldn't be drinking. He would lose his edge, his perception and control. He especially shouldn't be drinking because there was a human waiting from him at his house. Eh fuck it. Sans shrugged to himself hitting the drink back in one swoop. He groaned happily feeling the warmth of the alcohol settle in his abdomen. “aye grillby…” he grinned feeling the the magic infused booze start to take hold. “another please.”

 

\----

 

Sans looked groggily at all of the glasses piled next to him. He tried to count them but with the way they danced along the countertop, it was difficult to keep track. “ehhhh -hick- buddy, pal chum grill -hick- one more for old times sake?” sans hiccuped his face a warm blue. Anyone who knew sans and how he drank would know that the hiccups ment that sans was absolutely wrecked. Grillby shook his head no seeing how intoxicated sans was. It had been a long time since Grillby had seen sans sprawled out on the counter like this. Sans was a drunk mess.

 

Sans groaned and slid to the floor. “fine well i will just -hic- go home, i got my own special stash.” he boasted stumbling a bit. Grillby let out an audible sigh putting sans impressive bill on his tab. Grillby glanced up just in time to see sans trip on a bar stool and fall flat on his face. Sans cursed loudly pushing himself up. “I NEED MILK!!!” sans yelled out holding his very minimally injured knee. “MY BONES AREN'T STRON...STRONG ENOUGH FOR MY BODY!!!” sans hiccuped standing up. The few stragglers left in the restaurant snicked. Sans grinned happily that people were laughing at his joke and walked outside. It was dark out. Pitch black.

 

Only a few stars dared to peek out from the night sky. Sans gathered the little control he had over his magic and teleported outside his house. He clambered up the front steps rather noisily. He reached for the doorknob but missed by a good inch. “poop,” sans growled moving his hand over to grab the cold metal knob. He opened the door and looked around the dark house. “pappy?” sans whispered into the dark. “you asleep.” Normally when he went out Papyrus would be up waiting for his story but… he didn't answer. Sans slowly made his way upstairs to see what exactly Papyrus was doing.

 

He quietly pushed open Papyrus door poking his large head in. A soft green and orange glow came from a snoring pile on the floor. Sans blue eye flicked to life giving a soft blue glow to illuminate the room.

 

You were asleep in Papyrus arms, snoring ever so slightly. Papyrus’s arms were wrapped tightly around you and his face was buried in your hair. However your soul, a deep leaf green was squished against Papyrus vibrant orange one. This was sort of a normal thing. For souls to be activated while one slept. Whenever Papyrus slept with Sans their souls would always interact because they were so close and open with each other. But seeing your two souls touch each other, right in front of sans made him all sorts of worked up. He took a step forward a scowl on his face. If sans really wanted to he could reach out and take your soul right now. He could make it so would you would never wake up again. Infact a dark part of sans wanted to. The alcohol the muddled his brain was making that tiny malicious part of him seem all the louder. He reached out his finger gently prodding your green heart. 

 

You whimpered in your sleep holding onto Papyrus tightly and he groaned in response rolling a bit so he was ontop of you shifting your soul out of sans reach and pushing his infront. Sans snorted. Typical Papyrus. The hero of the family. Sans sighed taking a step back. He didn't want to hurt the kid. He just… was scared… it was a human… the monster race's biggest threat. He smiled at the two, sighing as the moment of anger and jealousy passed. You two were actually pretty cute together all cuddled up. He walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked slowly down the stairs leaning heavily on the railing as he did. He needed more booze to forget this. 

 

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out his special bottle of hard liquor and took a long deep swig. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I have a nice long chapter coming up with a littke bit ofaction for you guys ;)


	6. Drunk Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

You slept great for the first few hours. Having someone hold you and whisper all the hurt you held inside of yourself made you utterly exhausted. However at some point in your sleep you feel uncomfortable like, something bad had happened. You felt threatened and scared by what you didn't know.

 

You woke up shortly after that. You blinked groggily at the darkness in front of your vision. You could feel Papyrus’s long limbs curled tightly around you as if he was protecting you. You smiled to yourself and kissed the top of his warm head. You swore you could amost hear a nyeh escape his throat in his sleep. Grinning you wiggled out from under him as carefully as possible. After you detached yourself you silently crept out of his room and closed the door so quietly you were impressed. 

 

You paused in your tracks.

 

You told yourself you would leave. You told yourself that they were monsters, the bane of the human species. They could devour your body and soul, they could crush you into pieces or tear you apart. Yet… your heart felt so warm and safe… your face hadn't been smiling this much in years. Your cheeks even hurt from all of your laughter and smiling.

 

Fuck you haven't taken a bath in god knows how long or had a decent meal. You bit your lip. You liked Papyrus and Sans seemed okay. If anyone was going to hurt you it would be sans but, she highly doubted he would. Living on the streets gave you a great people sense. Papyrus was like a little babe grinning at the world with bright blue eyes and sans well… he reminded you alot of someone with alot of secrets. And secrets bred danger. 

 

You walked down stairs feeling the aoft carpet tickle your feet. You could see that the kitchen light was on and you could hear a clanking of glass on the counter. It must be sans. You turned to go back to paps room when you could have sworn you had heard sans whisper your name under his breath. 

 

Now your curiosity was peaked. You snuck down and peered into the kitchen. Sans was holding a bottle of booze and hunched over the counter. You couldn't see his face as his back was turned to you but you could see sans had one of his hands in his pocket or he was scratching his leg. 

 

He said your name again but this time… there was alot more to it. He growled it. Not in an angry way but in a primal, lustfull, I wanna pin you to the way sort of way. 

 

Your mouth fell open in shock, your face beet red as a pang of desire jolted down your spine. His arm movements became more vigorous. You knew what he was doing. He was… jerking it off and moaning your name. Your eyes were wide as you quickly looked away knowing that this was definitely not something you were supposed to see or even know about. You took a step back, jumping out of your skin as the floor groaned painfully loud.

 

Shit.

 

\----

 

Sans didn't mean to do anything. He had gone to the kitchen and started to drink when he was struck with a midnight desire. The feeling of your hands on his skull and your fingers carressing the inside of his eye sockets caused his magic to spike. He took a drink of the bitter booze and tried to ignore the rise of magic in his chest.

 

No way he was going to jack off in the kitchen. Well jacking off in the kitchen wasn't anything new but no fucking way he was going to do while heavy intoxicated AND do the deed while thinking of a human. 

 

He was all sorts of fucked up. 

 

He groaned feeling his magic pool at his groin, a light blue light bleeding through his shorts. He swore he could feel your soft fingertips tracing over his ribs, down his spine and over his pelvic bone. He cursed his body starting to shake with need. His magic formed a blue tongue which instantly hung out of his mouth as he panted. Fuck it. You only live once. He could always blame it on the booze. 

 

He let his hand wonder over the front of his shorts and carressed the sensitive organ. It took all of his control not to start furiously humping his hand until he came in his shorts. If he was going to fucking do this he needed to keep at least a little bit of his dignity. He shuddered your name escaping his gritted teeth. He clutched onto his bottle tightly, almost tight enough to shatter the glass in his hand. He started to speed up his movements feeling his cock twitch under his hand and his knees go weak. He moaned your name louder really starting to get into it when he heard the floor creak behind him. 

 

Shit.

 

\----

 

Sans looked at you completely blue. You were completely red. Sans hands where covered an assumed raging boner. Your hands were covering your mouth as you took another step back. 

 

“H..human wait it is not what it looks like!” sans said taking a step forward. 

 

“T….Then what is it?” you squeaked shyly. Your head felt like it was going to explode. You were an equal amount turned on, shocked, and confused. 

 

“im drunk,” sans said completely straight-faced as if that explained everything. 

 

You couldn't help but let laughter bubble out of your chest. This was an unbelievable situation you found yourself in. A skeleton with a bone for you. You hiccuped from laughter and reached for the bottle in sans hand. “I want some,” you grinned. 

 

\----

 

Sans wasn't sure to be relived or upset that you were laughing about him with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked at you dumb founded before handing you the bottle. “um… sure thing kid, but that is really strong so… don't say i didn't warn ya,” he said watching you as you took a sip.

 

\----

 

You grimaced at the strong taste of liquor but you needed some for the past 48 hours you have had. You wiped your lips and handed the bottle back to sans. He looked at you still shocked. You grinned and kissed tje side of his head. “Im going back to bed, good night lover boy,” you chuckled walking back to paps room. 

 

\---- 

 

Sans went bright blue feeling your soft lips against his skull. He watched you go trying to remember every curve and jiggle of your body. “fuck” he whispered to himself putting down the bottle. His biner was gone now but his heart was running a million miles a minute. He was going to have to get you back for this if it was the last thing he would do, he swore to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times before I was happy with it. God I have so much more of an appreciation for people who bust out spicyness like no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first Fanfic ever so some notes would be amazing! I have no idea if this is already an Undertale AU so if it is, oops my bad! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
